Destined
by vands88
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn go on a fluffy mission to Iceland!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic set late S4 where Syd and Vaughn go on a mission but really this is just a load of fluff. Lol.

**Chapter 1**

Ice sprayed everywhere as Sydney swerved to face Vaughn behind her. He just managed to stop in time at her unexpected turn.

"Whoa! Are you trying to get run over?"

Syd just gave him a classic smile and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"You know I love you, but right now I'm gonna beat you at hockey."

And with that he skated away, stick in hand and hit the puck into the net.

"Showoff."

"I guess some things never change." He said with a smile and passed the puck to Sydney.

"Come on, show me what you got." as he started the traditional commentary:

"Bristow makes a return to the ice and the question everyone's asking is: Does she still have the skill? She's heading towards the goal, she hits the puck, it's passed the goal line and yes it's in the net! Bristow wins the game!"

Sydney laughed as she met him by the goal.

"At least you didn't fall over this time." he said.

She gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Hey, that was one time, I was…out of practise!"

"You can keep on making excuses Syd but…" He was interrupted by the ring of their phones "…but that's always going to happen." Vaughn finished as he handed Syd her cell.

An hour later Vaughn and Sydney were sitting next to each other in briefing. Sloane stood in front of them behind the central table, waiting to begin.

"Some new data has been recovered concerning Rambaldi."

"What! I thought we have every Rambaldi artefact!" Sydney exclaimed.

"We do, but page 74 of the manuscript has just been decoded."

He continued but Vaughn interrupted.

"Wait a minute, it's only _just_ been decoded? I thought we cracked every page three years ago!"

"We thought we did, but it's actually encoded using a skip-sequence Caesar shift cipher which took us a while to realise but Marshall here," He indicated to the side of him where Marshall was sitting "has managed to find the correct code"

"What does it say?" Sydney asked, wondering if she really did want to know the answer given what Rambaldi had written before.

Vaughn felt her tense up beside him and gently held her hand trying to calm her. Sydney gave him a small smile for his efforts and then turned her attention towards Marshall who was now standing with a look of worry on his face.

"Things are still a little hazy," he began "but from what we've gathered so far, Rambaldi talks about 'The Icelandic Ghost'. He says that her DNA is buried in Iceland and that she has the power to destroy…'The Chosen One'"

Please review! More soon!

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Part 1**

Previously on Destined : _"Things are still a little hazy," he began "but from what we've gathered so far, Rambaldi talks about 'The Icelandic Ghost'. He says that her DNA is buried in Iceland and that she has the power to destroy…'The Chosen One'"_

A hushed silence fell over them until Marshall spoke again. "He also wrote that the two would battle and the younger would survive. We have analysts at the moment trying to find the DNA because if this got into the wrong hands, it could be bad - obviously. I mean that's like if someone steals your phone and spend all your money until, well, you're screwed. Actually, have you guys seen my new phone? It's a Motorola razor, it's so cool, like super swank cool."

"Thank you Marshall." Sloane said clearly sick of his ramblings. "Vaughn, Sydney, Jack you leave for Iceland in 3 hours, Marshall will give you your op-tech. We'll contact you there." And with that he stalked out of the room.

Sydney and Vaughn walked over to Marshall's op-tech room.

"Syd, are you okay?" He said gently touching her arm.

She stepped away. "I've just found out I'm going to die! How do you think I feel?" She turned away from Vaughn trying to control all her frustration running through her body. "After all we've been through, this happens. Another ridiculous prophecy about me! Why can't I have a normal life? Why must a 15th century prophet predict that I'm going to die and be the 'Chosen One' of all evil? Why me?"

"Syd…" He stopped unsure of what to say, "Come here." he said as he lead her into a quieter corner of APO.

Sydney stood in front of him on the verge of tears. _'She's been through enough, she doesn't need this too' _His thoughts were interrupted by a small sob from Syd.

"I'm sorry" She said barely above a whisper .

He pulled her into a hug letting her know that he was there for her. "It's okay Syd. We'll get through this, just like we always do."

"I love you so much".

"I love you too, it'll be okay". He gently whispered in her ear.

She looked into his eyes and leant in for a kiss, Vaughn instantly responded kissing her sweetly before he noticed that half the office was looking at them.

"Syd, everyone's watching".

"I don't care anymore".

He couldn't help but crack a smile at her comment and took her hand in his as they walked back to op-tech.

**Chapter 2 - Part 2**

20 minutes later Vaughn and Syd were on their way out of APO to pack when Weiss stopped them.

"Hey man! Can I talk to you a minute?" He asked Vaughn.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Er…guy stuff". Weiss said giving a meaningful glance at Sydney.

"I get the hint. I need to talk to Dad anyway". She turned to Vaughn with a small smile. "I'll see you later".

"Will do". He replied as she walked off down the hall. "Okay Eric, what's so important that Sydney can't hear it?"

"You love her right?"

"Of course I do. Wait… what is this about?"

"You guys have been together for a long time and you love each other very much and have been through pretty much everything, you even live together. Right?"

Vaughn just looked at him confused, trying to see his point. _'Yes, this is all true but where is this leading?' _

Weiss continued: "Now normally in a relationship this is where a man, such as yourself, might you know…" He looked around to make sure no-one else was listening before he added in a hushed tone. "Pop the question?"

"Weiss! After Lauren and Danny? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I've thought about it yes but I don't even know if we're ready for that."

Weiss put his hands up as if to surrender "Just saying" and walked off mumbling some unknown words under his breath.

'What was that about? Why does he care? Unless Sydney talked to him. Oh God, what if Sydney talked to him? What if she's waiting for me to propose to her?'

"Vaughn. You ready to go?"

He whirled around to see Syd facing him. "You scared me. You really should stop sneaking up on people, you could give someone a heart attack".

"Ha ha, very funny". She replied sarcastically. "What were you doing anyway, you were just staring into space".

"I was er… thinking."

"O…kay then". Looking at him quizzically. "We better go or we won't catch our flight in time."

"Yeah. Let's go". He said taking her hand again as they walked out of the train station.

"What did Weiss want?"

"Oh, he was having a guy problem."

"A 'guy problem'. You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope". He said with a smile.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

** Katie **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all of the sweet replies! I honesty didn't expect any as I've already posted this at most Alias forums and it's not my best fic! Lol. Thanks a bunch and here's the next chapter...******

**Chapter 3**

They drove home in a comfortable silence and packed for the mission before they met Jack at the plane that was waiting.

Vaughn was flipping through his file when Sydney came out of the other compartment, "Hey."

"Hey. Have you noticed that it's you and Jack on point and not me?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since you've been on comms" She said as she came and sat down next to him giving him a classic smile "I'll miss you".

He put down his file and focused all his attention on Sydney. She was wearing her usual cream pullover and jeans and her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail.

_'She really does look beautiful in anything'. _

He leant in for a kiss cupping her cheek in his left hand, his other hand around her waist pulling her closer. "You're so beautiful." he whispered in her ear before her lips met his in a passionate embrace, the kiss soon deepened until his hands were roaming further and further up her back.

Catching her breath Sydney pulled away gently their foreheads still touching.

"Vaughn, we can't. My Dad's in the other compartment."

He just smiled at her in response before kissing her sweetly on the lips and settling back in his chair his arm still tightly around her. Syd rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe when we get home."

"_If_ we get home."

"Syd…"

"No, it's true isn't it? If someone finds her DNA before us…"

"Then we'll steal it back."

"Or if we can't destroy it"

"We'll find a way."

"Maybe not."

"Syd, look at me." he said, turning her head towards him.

Looking into her panic stricken eyes made him realise that she hadn't been this distraught since he found her in Hong Kong almost a year ago. He didn't know how it felt to have a prophecy written about him saying that he's going to be killed by a specially bred assassin but he did know what it was like going through hell. That was how he had felt when he'd thought that he'd lost her, the worst years of his life were when she wasn't by his side in her rightful place and with that in mind he tried to calm her.

"We're going to be okay. The prophecy is probably wrong anyway and if it isn't we'll prove it wrong. Syd, this 15th century guy is controlling your life, and I know for a fact that the Sydney Bristow I know and love wouldn't stand for that.

"One day we'll have a normal life you have to believe that. We'll be living in a big house in the country with white picket fencing and a little dog that runs around the garden with the kids. Syd, you've got to believe that that's all going to happen someday, just have faith that whatever happens we'll be okay."

Sydney cracked a smile, that was what she wanted. That was what she had always wanted; a normal life - with Vaughn.

"In that little future of yours…how many kids do we have?"

"Two. One girl and one boy. They love playing in our big garden and always make you join in with hide-and-seek."

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm more the hockey guy. We take them down to the rink every weekend to play."

They continued talking about their future until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-------

**I swear this whole fic is a load of fluff. Apart from Chapter 7 that is. Hehe. I hope you liked it!**

**- Katie xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The plane soon lands touching down on the tarmac strip. They disembarked and met a contact under the name of Dru, who informed them of the exact location of the caves which had been confirmed since they left. She took them to the entrance of the caves and lent Vaughn a van to work in equipped with everything they needed. They waited in the van until they had clearance to proceed.

"You have everything?" Vaughn asked.

"Think so." Syd replied, checking the small rucksack.

Just then a crackled voice came through the radio: "You're good to go." It was Weiss, back in L.A.

Jack looked at Sydney, "Okay, let's go".

"Hold on a minute", she said as she walked up to Vaughn and hugged him tightly.

"You'll be fine, Sydney".

"I know. I love you". She pulled back slightly and tilted her head up to his lips. He put his arms around her waist and she moved her arms around his neck. Their kiss was brief, yet deep and passionate.

Vaughn pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I'll see you when you get back. Be safe."

Syd replied in a hushed voice, "Okay. Thank you".

Vaughn's only response was to give her a small smile as she slowly walked away to where her father was standing.

Jack's face, as always, without an expression, although for a moment she thought she saw something flash in his eyes - happiness maybe - before they turned back to his usual stony expression. She must've been imagining it, her father had never liked Vaughn and he probably wasn't a fan of their public affection. "Sorry dad. Are we ready to go?"

"I think so." Then looking at Vaughn he said, "We'll contact you if we need you."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back with the DNA. Good luck."

"Bye", she said and with one last glance at Vaughn and climbed out of the van with her father.

Little conversation passed between them as they made their way to the caves, their minds both focused on the mission.

Every step Sydney made towards the cave, the more nervous she became. I'What if it wasn't there? What if someone already had it?'/I It comforted her a little that Jack and Vaughn were there with her, if it wasn't for them she probably wouldn't have come this far.

As they approached the entrance, Jack saw that Sydney was clearly scared. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Let's just get this over and done with", and then she said, through her comms link to Vaughn, "Base, we're at the entrance. Is it safe to proceed?"

"Looks clear. If it's deep enough down, we might lose radio contact, so be very careful".

"Will do. We're going in", she said as she signalled to Jack that she was entering the caves.

Inside it was dim as the only light came from the small entrance which she just came through. It was slightly damp and eerie and it looked like the caves and tunnels went on for miles. She turned around to see her father coming through behind her, getting out the tracking device. He turned it on and immediately a small screen flashed on, indicating to them the co-ordinates that has been confirmed by APO.

"It looks like it's further down." Syd said, getting the torch out from her backpack.

As they proceeded down the tunnels, they eventually came to a third cave where light was filtering from a small gap in the roof of the cave and a spring was bubbling nearby.

"This is it". Jack stated looking around the cave until his eyes came to rest on a large carved hole in the furthest wall.

"Sht". Syd muttered under her breath. This could only mean one thing - someone had beat them to it. Jack went to have a closer look but she just stood frozen in place.

He spoke into his comms unit: "The DNA's missing".

Jack heard Vaughn's disappointed sigh before he spoke. "That makes sense. Marshall's just been in contact with us, he said they've found satellite footage over that area. About twelve years ago a man entered those caves...but what's weird is that he didn't come out with the DNA."

"What do you mean? That it might just have been moved deeper inside the caves?" Jack said looking at Sydney still rooted to the spot.

"Maybe. You'll have to keep on moving further down to find out".

"Meet us at the entrance to the second cave."

That caught Sydney's attention, "Dad, what are you doing?"

Vaughn echoed Syd over the comms "What! Why?"

"Just do it Agent Vaughn!"

* * *

shock!horror! 

What is going on? Find out next chapter...

Thanks for the review** Bree,** I'm glad you like the fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter, thank you very much for the kind replies.

* * *

Chapter 5

Previously on Destined: _He spoke into his comms unit: "The DNA's missing"._

_Jack heard Vaughn's disappointed sigh before he spoke. "That makes sense. Marshall's just been in contact with us, he said they've found satellite footage over that area. About twelve years ago a man entered those caves...but what's weird is that he didn't come out with the DNA."_

_"What do you mean? That it might just have been moved deeper inside the caves?" Jack said looking at Sydney still rooted to the spot._

_"Maybe. You'll have to keep on moving further down to find out"._

_"Meet us at the entrance to the second cave."_

_That caught Sydney's attention, "Dad, what are you doing?"_

_Vaughn echoed Syd over the comms "What! Why?"_

_"Just do it Agent Vaughn!"_

Syd looked at her father in shock. "Dad, why don't we just carry on ourselves? Why are we meeting Vaughn?"

Jack walked up to her, she was still clearly distressed, he could see it in her eyes, even if she wasn't going to admit it. He placed his right arm on the small of her back and guided her towards the way they came turning his torch back on as it got darker.

"I think you already know Sydney."

All he got in reply was a small smile from her.

_'What's going on?'_ Vaughn thought as his mind raced with possibilities. _'Are they okay? Is Sydney hurt? Have they found the DNA? Are they aborting the mission? Why? If nothing else I hope Sydney's okay. God, I hope Sydney's okay.'_

He grabbed a couple of things that he thought he might need: a radio, torch, map, blankets, some rope, food and other such essentials and quickly thrust them in the open rucksack.

As fast and as stealthily as he could Vaughn made his way towards the caves. He found the small entrance and scrambled through it. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light as he took the rucksack off his back to find his torch.

A couple of minutes later, torch in hand Vaughn was making his way down the tunnel into the second cave. His torch light bounced of the walls inside the eerie cavern looking for any signs of Jack and Sydney.

The tunnel eventually widened and he found himself in the entrance of the cave when he saw their silhouettes in the corner. Sydney was slumped up against the wall resting her head on her knees, Jack was hovering over her and looked up when he heard Vaughn enter.

The two men slowly walked towards each other until they were face to face in the middle of the entrance.

"What's going on?"

"I have an idea." Jack whispered so that he wouldn't disturb Sydney from her thoughts. Vaughn gave her a quick look, she was just sitting there staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Jack snapped him out of his reverie "You said that the footage showed that the man _didn't_ come out with the DNA."

"Correct. Do you think it's still in here somewhere?"

"It's possible that it's just been moved further down so less people would stumble across it. Unfortunately we don't know how far it goes. But if he did move it, it's probably at the end."

"That makes sense. We need to tell Sloane our change of plans."

"Do you have a radio?"

"Yeah, right here." Vaughn said as he searched his backpack giving Sydney a worried glance when doing so. He handed the radio to Jack who tried for a signal.

"There's nothing. I'll go back up, tell base what's happening and stay on comms. You two continue and see if you can find it."

"Okay"

They both simultaneously looked at Sydney who hadn't moved a muscle.

Jack turned back to Vaughn. "She's been like that for a while, I think it's just hit her. She's scared, and she has a good reason to be. Take good care of her." And with that he walked over to Sydney and crouched in front of her. Jack knew Syd had probably heard everything but felt the need to tell her personally anyway. "Sydney, I'm going back up to get a signal. You and Vaughn are to continue and see if you can find the DNA. Okay? Are you up to it?"

Syd just nodded as she heard her father walk away before it occured to her to say something. "Dad?"

He turned around facing her. "Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I know sweetheart and everything will be okay. Vaughn's going to be with you and you'll find it."

"Thank You." She added in a whispered tone.

Jack moved past Vaughn, wishing him good luck as he disappeared into the darkness.

Sydney put her hands on the wall behind her and pulled herself up. Vaughn could see how pale she was and saw the pain in her eyes. He took a few tentative steps towards her before she ran into his arms. Her vanilla scent filled his mind as he held onto her, his arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"It's okay Syd. It's okay."

She could feel Vaughn's voice in her ear calming her as she clung onto him desperately. "I don't want to die."

"I won't let you Sydney." He said simply as all of the memories of those awful two years came flashing back to him. "Not again".

He gently rocked her back and forth until he was sure that they'd both calmed down enough to continue.

* * *

I hope you liked it! More soon! 

- Katie xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, becuase I feel so bad for not updating sooner, you guys get 2 updates! So here's chapter 6, Parts 1 and 2. Thanks for all the reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Part 1**

Previously on Destined: _Jack moved past Vaughn, wishing him good luck as he disappeared into the darkness._

_Sydney put her hands on the wall behind her and pulled herself up. Vaughn could see how pale she was and saw the pain in her eyes. He took a few tentative steps towards her before she ran into his arms. Her vanilla scent filled his mind as he held onto her, his arms securely wrapped around her waist._

_"It's okay Syd. It's okay."_

_She could feel Vaughn's voice in her ear calming her as she clung onto him desperately. "I don't want to die."_

_"I won't let you Sydney." He said simply as all of the memories of those awful two years came flashing back to him. "Not again"._

_He gently rocked her back and forth until he was sure that they'd both calmed down enough to continue. _

They continued further down the tunnels for about an hour until they reached another cave.

"Oh my god" Syd stopped in her tracks, dazed at the sight in front of her.

She heard Vaughn stop behind her "Whoa! Nice place."

The scene was truly beautiful, they had arrived at a grotto covered wall to wall in colourful gems. There was a small gap near the roof of the cave where the moonlight filtered through and reflected off the stones creating a very mystical feel to the underground cavern. The walls were mirrored in the small pool at one side, ripples dancing across it's surface as minute water droplets fell from the roof. The pond merged into a trickle of a stream which led into the next cavern passing my the many crystals of the cave.

"It's so beautiful." Sydney whispered taking in the sight around her.

"Not bad," Vaughn replied "You want one?"

Syd spun around until she was facing him at the entrance to the cave. "Seriously?"

He gave her a half smile "Why not?"

She let out a small chuckle. Everytime she thought she had him figured out he did something as cute as this. "You're amazing".

"Just trying to keep up with you". Vaughn said giving her a full blown grin. Syd couldn't help but go weak in the knees everytime he gave her his beautiful smile and this time was no different.

"I want a red one". Sydney voiced in a childish voice.

Vaughn raised his eyebrows "A ruby, huh? Since when have you liked rubies?"

"Since…I was a little girl actually. I had a ruby necklace which Dad gave to me for my eighth birthday, I took it everywhere with me but one day I wore it to school where I lost it and I never found it again."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's not important Vaughn, why should I have told you?"

"I just like to know little things like that. "

Sydney smiled and gently dragged him into the centre of the cave before pulling him into a sweet kiss. Vaughn wrapped his arms around her waist as Syd's moved up from his back and into his hair. They stood there, completely immersed in each other surrounded by the beautiful glittering gems on the walls of the tavern until Vaughn gently pulled away.

He gently whispered in her ear "So…which one do you want?"

It took a while for Syd to figure out what Vaughn meant but then it struck her that he was returning to their original conversation. She stepped back and glanced around the magical cave before her eyes settled on a ruby at the side of her. Syd slowly walked towards it, Vaughn following closely.

"This one," She said definitely "It looks easy to get it out".

"That isn't the only reason why you chose it, is it?" Vaughn asked sceptically.

"No," Syd said giving him an innocent look "It's pretty too".

"Okay then. Let's see if it's willing to play." Vaughn went right up to the gem and pried his fingers around it's solid shape trying to remove it from it's crevice. He rocked it from side to side and after five tedious minutes he managed to force it out.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Not bad." Vaughn smiled "Here." he said as he pressed the ruby into Sydney's hands.

She looked down at the beautiful gem in her hand, it was slightly smaller than her palm and although jagged around the edges still retained it's beauty. Syd let out a small grin as she looked up and Vaughn in front of her. "Thank You".

"Anything to see that smile." Vaughn replied looking right into her chocolate eyes . "Turn around and I'll put that in your bag for you".

"Oh…thanks."

Just then they were interrupted by Jack via comms. "Phoenix, Shotgun, I've just made it back to base. We've just required some intel."

Syd and Vaughn exchanged looks "What is it?" she asked.

"We enhanced the image. It turns out that the man that entered the caves before - was Sark."

**Chapter 6 - Part 2**

Previously on Destined: _Just then they were interrupted by Jack via comms. "Phoenix, Shotgun, I've just made it back to base. We've just required some intel."_

_Syd and Vaughn exchanged looks "What is it?" she asked._

_"We enhanced the image. It turns out that the man that entered the caves before - was Sark." _

"What!"

"And that's not all. We think that 'The Icelandic Ghost' may already be in existence." Jack replied.

"Oh my God." Syd whispered and Vaughn came to stand beside her.

"Sloane isn't sure though. It looks like the caves don't go on for much further so he wants you to carry on regardless."

A sharp, piercing high-pitched noise burst through their comms, both winced at the sound and struggled to take it out of their ears.

"What was that?" Syd asked

"Looks like we've lost the signal."

"Maybe the aerial's down."

"It's possible. You think it was planned?" Vaughn asked.

"Might be."

"Shall we go see if Jack's alright?"

"He has communication to APO, right? He should be okay. It's too late to turn back now."

Vaughn nodded, Syd was right - they would have to go on.

They carried on down the tunnels, the caves became dimmer and less significant, the tunnels straighter. After about an hour they arrived at yet another cavern.

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop? I'm hungry and tired."

"Of course. I was thinking of stopping soon. Are you happy here?"

Syd looked around the cave "It looks quite dry. It will do."

Vaughn set his backpack down in a corner and sat down offering his hand out to Sydney , she took it and sat next to him.

After eating some food from their bags they huddled together under the blankets as the temperature in the caves dropped.

"Michael…"

He turned towards her, his warm eyes inviting her to continue.

"I'm…I'm scared."

"Shh…Syd. It's okay." Vaughn whispered in her ear and wrapped his loving arms around her. "You'll be okay. Just try and get some sleep, I'll be here."

Sydney, too tired to object, lay her head on his lap, his fingers caressing the side of her face as she slowly closed her eyes. Vaughn leant down to kiss her cheek before lying next to her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist as they both drifted off.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review. 

- Katie xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you very much for the kind reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story...

Ok, by the end of this chapter you're probably going to want to kill me but please resist the urge because remember if you kill me then I won't be able to post the next chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Vaughn and Sydney spent the night curled up in each others arms on the cold, rocky floor of the underground cave.

When she woke up and could feel his arms around her waist all worries of the previous days faded away. Sydney realised in that moment that she wanted to wake up with him every morning and to spend the rest of her life with him. She did want the house with the white picket fencing and eventually the children Vaughn talked about on the plane. Sydney never thought that she would feel this way again after losing Danny, but this time the feeling she had was stronger, more confident than before. She was meant to be with Vaughn for the rest of her life and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way of that.

Syd could feel Vaughn stirring next to her and turned around in his warm embrace to face him.

"Hey." She said smiling at Vaughn's figure, his eyes were still closed when he replied. "Hey".

He slowly opened his eyes and grinned as he moved his thumb in small circles on her arm. They both gradually sat up, leaning against the wall, the blankets still wrapped around them as Sydney leant her head on his shoulder. "What if she finds us?"

Vaughn moved his arm until it was resting over her shoulder and gently whispered in her ear "She won't Syd, no-one will ever find us, you're safe - with me."

Syd lifted her head off his shoulder and leant in for a kiss. His lips met hers and they shared a brief, gentle kiss before she pulled away.

"Vaughn, you're different. What's wrong?"

He looked awkward for a moment, and then his expression turned unreadable.

"Syd, there's something I need to tell you…"

His features turned darker and for a moment Sydney didn't know what was happening.

She looked down at her hand in his, the fingers on his hand were more fragile than before, the bones beginning to show through.

"Vaughn, what's happening? What's going on?"

She looked back up to his head and screamed at the sight before her.

His hair had fallen out, the skin on his face had been eaten away and was falling down onto the floor.

Sydney leapt up still screaming and scrambled away still looking at Vaughn decaying in front of her.

His clothes were rotted away and his insides were nothing but blood on the floor. Syd couldn't tear her eyes away, she was frozen to the spot, watching the love of her life decay in front of her.

_'Not Vaughn, it couldn't be Vaughn' _

A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts and she whirled around trying to locate it but all that she could see was rocks everywhere. It was a girl's voice, she couldn't be more than 15 years old.

_'Where was it coming from? Was it her who killed Vaughn?'_

At first her voice was inaudible, more like screams until she could pick out the words.

"It was me, it will always be me, I'll never go away not until I've killed everyone you've ever loved. My father didn't let me love, didn't let me grow, so why should you? You won't be anyone anymore, just a slave to my father's will, like me."

Sydney was so confused. _'Who is this girl?'_ she thought as her eyes quickly searched the rest of the cave for her, the girl was gone. She looked back at the remains of his body on the floor.

"Oh my God, Vaughn". Syd raced over and sat by his bones, tears rolling down her face. "Not you, it can't be you. You can't die, you can't die…" she whispers until her words turn into sobs and then screams at the utter realisation that he's gone. This unknown girl had done this to him, she had ruined Sydney's life, taken away all of it's meaning, everything she had ever lived for.

"Who are you!" She screamed in the cave, her voice echoing around the enclosed space. Her whole body racked with sobs as she leant over Vaughn's remains.

* * *

Please review and don't kill me too much! Lol.

- Katie xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**It's update time! Thanks for all of the kind replies, here's the next chappie... **

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter 8**

"Vaughn…Vaughn…" Sydney muttered over and over in her sleep.

He had woken at the sound of her screams and the movement next to him.

He held her by the waist to keep her still and gently whispered words of comfort in her ear.

Syd woke up to Vaughn's voice thinking it was still the dream and sat up straight on the floor of the cave.

Vaughn sat up with her and placed his hand gently on the small of her back to calm her. "Syd?"

She screamed at his touch and retreated into a corner taking deep breaths , not looking at him, afraid of what she would see.

Vaughn watched Syd from the other side of the cave._'What had been so bad in that dream to make her scared of me? It's not everyday that the Bristow's get scared, in fact I've never seen her as terrified as she looks right now.' _

Sydney kept her face in her hands, not giving him a single glance. Vaughn didn't know what to do for a minute _'She must be going through hell to be this scared. Whatever it is though, she needs me'_

"Syd?" He asked again.

No response apart from another sob.

"Sydney, it was just a dream, okay? I'm here". He said comfortingly as he crept quietly toward her.

"Syd, look at me". It wasn't a question - it was almost a plea.

She could tell that Vaughn was in front of her but couldn't bring herself to look at him. _'What if I see…' _She couldn't even finish her thoughts; it was too horrible. _'What if it was true?'_ Her mind questioned, _'Who was that girl?'_

She breathed in as much oxygen as her lungs would allow, ignoring the nagging questions in her brain. Then, with her eyes still tightly shut, she lifted her head slightly off her hands until she knew she was facing him.

Vaughn looked at her terrified face, her eyes firmly closed with tears streaming down her soft features. He was kneeling in front of her as he lifted his arms from his side and clasped both of her hands in his.

"Syd, please, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me".

"I'm sorry". She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes hoping beyond hope that everything was normal. As she adjusted to the dim light of the cave Sydney saw Vaughn's worried face before her. His eyes, as always, showing more love and concern for her than she ever thought possible before meeting him.

In that one glance she knew everything was going to be okay, just like he always made it. She apologised again, ashamed at how she'd reacted. It was just a dream, as Vaughn had rightly said, and she had acted like a 5-year-old child.

Vaughn saw the shame in her eyes and gently pulled her towards him until she was wrapped safely in his warm embrace.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear.

Sydney could feel his breath on her neck; it made everything seem okay. They weren't stuck in a cold, damp cave in the middle of Iceland with a specially bred assassin after them. When she was in his arms, Sydney felt so safe and secure that it felt like home. She suddenly spoke what had been on her mind since the awful dream.

"I love you Michael, so much".

"I love you too Syd. Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or do we have to play twenty questions?"

She chuckled at his comment, but it soon faded as the memories of her dream rolled over her. She leant back in Vaughn's arms and tried to explain everything.

"I dreamt that…Oh God, Vaughn she killed you. It was awful. She said that she would kill everyone I loved, until I was no longer myself - until I was no-one"

She broke down into tears and Vaughn tightened his embrace encouraging her to continue.

"I was holding you and then you started…rotting in front of me. And, and then you were just dead and you were just a pile of bones and you were gone, you left me." She became more and more upset until she couldn't speak anymore, there were no words to describe the most realistic dream she'd ever had.

Vaughn sensed this and he gently turned her around until they were facing. He lovingly wiped the tears away and when he spoke it was barely above a whisper. "Syd, it's not going to happen, okay. I'm never going to leave you and I'm not going to let either of us die. You're safe with me."

Vaughn knew he couldn't guarantee her safety, but he would do almost anything to prevent her from getting hurt.

Sydney looked up into his green eyes, he always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. She loved that about him, she always had, even on the day they met, she's had the day from hell but he still managed to make her smile.

She leant in for a kiss and Vaughn instantly responded, kissing her passionately until he gently pulled away to stop it from getting out of hand. As much as he loved her, they needed to stay focused on the mission.

"You okay?" He asked.

Syd nodded, her face still red from crying. "We should move on."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

Vaughn slowly stood up lifting Sydney with him, they gathered their belongings and continued down the caves.

* * *

**Do you people forgive me now? What will happen next? Find out next week!**

** - Katie xxx  
**


End file.
